User blog:Cfp3157/The Joker Gang vs. Brazilian Militia
Crime is a parasite, leeching upon the innocent and defenseless citizens by violence and control. Every city, town, and street has been corrupted by the lowliest of low because of crime. None does so as extravagantly as the Joker Gang, a crew of criminals, mercenaries, and maniacs who took an iron grip over Gotham City, or the Brazilian Militia, the drug cartel who parade the favelas of Rio de Janeiro as their stomping grounds. Gunfire and explosions will rock the slums and catch all of the poor in the crossfires, but only one gang can be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Joker Gang The Joker Gang is comprised of various members at varying times. Five small-time criminals served under the Joker in the robbery of Gotham National Bank, four of which were methodically or accidentally killed off in the heist. The Joker himself posed as one of his thugs, going by the call-sign Bozo. Going by one of the people involved, Grumpy's response about splitting it up into six shares instead of five, the heist wasn't the first time where Joker disguised himself as one of his own thugs when they participated in a crime of some sort. Another group of the Joker's thugs crashed a fund raiser for new D.A., Harvey Dent. Outside one of the Joker's thugs tried to ambush Bruce Wayne, but Wayne easily defeated him. Also, the thugs (including the Joker) fought Batman, but made a speedy escape after throwing Rachel Dawes out of a shattered window. There were seven members of the Party Thugs. Before Commissioner Loeb's funeral, the Joker and his thugs kidnapped some Honor Guards who were to be at the funeral and took their guns and uniforms to assasinate Mayor Garcia. They tied up the real Honor Guards in Melvin White's apartment. At the funeral, the Joker shot Lieutenant Gordon, who got in front of the Mayor. The Joker and his thugs escaped, while Thomas Schiff was shot in the leg and kidnapped by Harvey Dent. The remaining thugs quickly aided Joker in his takeover of Gotham City, capturing several civilians and prisoners aboard cargo ships during the evacuation of Gotham. After Joke was apprehended by Gotham City Police and the Batman, most of the Joker's Gang was either arrested or sent fleeing from Gotham. Equipment: *'Pistol- Glock 17:' A semi-automatic 9mm handgun, with a range of 50 meters and a 17-round magazine. *'Submachine Gun- MAC-10:' A fully-automatic .45 ACP submachine gun, with a rate of fire of 1,250 rounds per minute and a 30-round magazine. *'Shotgun- Remington 870:' A pump-action 12 gauge shotgun, with a 7 round tubular magazine. *'Rifle- M1 Garand:' A semi-automatic .30-06 battle rifle, with a range of 500 yards and an 8-round en bloc magazine. *'Explosive- Type 69:' A single-shot 85mm rocket launcher that weighs 12 pounds and has a range of 200 meters. *'Vehicle- School Bus:' A large, cumbersome yellow school bus, capable of taking an immense amount of damage and carrying several passengers. Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 18 MAC-10.jpg|MAC-10 Remington 870-0.jpg|Remington 870 550px-M1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand Type69RPG.jpg|Type 69 Brazilian Militia The Brazilian Militia is a criminal faction that reside in Rio de Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, but they are a very large and well-armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike common gangs, the Militia is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to Task Force 141, using their numbers and hardware to put up a heavy fight. They are ferocious in combat, willing to engage the enemy in close-quarters combat to finish them off, and make rudimentary attempts towards tactics to surprise the enemy, such as hiding behind doors or corners and bursting unexpectedly from rooftops or windowsills. The Militia swiftly mobilized to counterattack Task Force 141, who'd arrived in Rio to apprehend the Militia's main supplier, Alejandro Rojas. Fighting ferociously against the special forces group, the Militia was ultimately unsuccessful in stopping the Task Force from interrogating Rojas and escaping the favelas onboard Nikolai's pave low. Equipment: *'Pistol- Desert Eagle:' A semi-automatic .50 Action Express handgun, with a range of 200 meters and a seven round clip. *'Machine Pistol- Mini Uzi:' A full-automatic machine 9mm machine pistol, with a rate of fire of 950 rounds per minute and a 32 round magazine. *'Shotgun- M1887 Winchester:' A 12-gauge lever action shotgun with a seven round tubular clip. *'Rifle- FN FAL:' A semi-automatic 7.62 NATO battle rifle, with a range of 300 meters and a 20 round box magazine. *'Explosive- M79 Grenade Launcher:' A single-shot break action 40mm grenade launcher, with a six pound weight and 350 meter range. *'Vehicle- Pickup Truck:' An all-white pickup truck that can take a decent amount of damage. Capable of holding a driver, a passenger, and two to three soldiers in the bed, with surprising mobility. Desert Eagle Lv62 II.png|Desert Eagle MINIUZI.png|Mini Uzi Shotgun model 1887.jpg|Winchester Model 1887 Fn fal.png|FN FAL Thumper.png|M79 Grenade Launcher X-Factors X-Factor- Joker Gang / Brazilian Militia Discipline- 60 / 70 The Joker Gang is a very fickle bunch, willing to betray each other the moment things get inconvenient or dangerous for themselves. The only reason they follow the Joker is out of fear or sheer insanity, neither of which indicates strong discipline on the battlefield. The Brazilian Militia have enough organization to assemble an adequate defense against Task Force 141, and even presented a challenge to them. Holding firm against an elite special forces unit indicates the Militia's willingness to defend their turf. Audacity- 85 / 75 As shown by their broad daylight heists and several terrorist attacks throughout Gotham City, the Joker Gang is more than willing to engage their opponents first. The Joker Gang is definitely used to making the first move, regardless of the subtlety of their crimes. The Militia, meanwhile, still operates as an underground crime syndicate, preferring to keep their operations as behind closed doors as possible. Although definitely willing to display their power, they prefer to be left alone so to keep their markets untouched. Experience- 70 / 60 The Joker Gang may have only been active for a few short months, but they managed to do quite a bit during that time. The Joker Gang quickly emerged as the main crime syndicate after they took over Gotham City's crime world, with their sole competition being the Batman. Most of the gang is also made up of career criminals, as well. The Militia has had their fair share of bouts with law enforcement as well, even tangling with special forces as well. Despite that, they're perhaps the only syndicate in Rio, making their direct competition almost nonexistant. Killer Instinct- 90 / 80 Comprised of career criminals and lunatics released from Arkham, the Joker Gang cares very little about who or what gets caught in the crossfire. They strike indiscriminately, willing to kill any civilian or police officer that gets in their way, even using civilians as bait. Meanwhile, the Militia displays little regard for the safety of the favelas' citizens either. However, they also need the favela population to serve as a front for their operations, so they also try to keep them under control. Mental Health- 60 / 80 The Joker Gang is comprised of absolute lunatics, and most are Asylum patients or serial killers. The Joker himself is an absolute madman, and his men follow suit. The Militia have never shown any severe mental conditions that can affect their psyche in combat. Notes *The battle will be seven-on-seven in a Rio favela. *Both teams will have one of each vehicle mentioned. *Full votes require either edges and a three sentence summary or a five to ten sentence statement. *Votes that do not meet those specific requirements but offer enough substance can gain half or full vote credit. *Votes with little reason or irrelevant information are worth zero credit. *''All votes must contain proper grammar.'' *I will not strictly follow these guidelines, should I see something especially worthy of promotion/demotion. Battle "''Upside, inside out, she's livin' la vida loca!" '' On a bright spring day in Rio de Janiero, two men casually sit on a rooftop, smoking, drinking, and enjoying life to the fullest. One sits in a lounge chair as he dances, only slightly buzzed. His companion, still sober somehow, points to the small radio they share. "Pare de jogar aquele lixo americano." "Isso é muito bom! Eu acho que sim, de qualquer maneira." The two men continue to argue as a third joins them, smoking a cigarette and an rifle strapped on his back. Inside the building, one more dealer lazily finishes counting and cutting the money they'd made off the last deal. Separating each into seven distinct piles, he shoves his own cut into his pocket and walks outside. He looks down at his phone, hearing the distinct sound of an engine and tires screeching on gravel. "Já estava na hora..." A pickup truck pulls up beside the garage, blaring hip-hop out the speakers. The passenger door opens, revealing the cartel's leader. He stretches, before taking his sunglasses off and gesturing to the bed of the truck. "Pegue os outros. A remessa chegou." Mumbling to himself, the cartel leader walks inside and pockets his own portion of the cash. He looks over at the stove, and noticed the pot of feijoada boiling. Eagerly grabbing a bowl, he starts to prepare his lunch. HONK! HONK! Grumbling, the militia leader walks outside as his driver gestures to a school bus quietly pulling into view. "Que diabos..." ---- Within that school bus, a stockpile of ammunition crates and weapons lay haphazardly arranged in the back row of seats. A clown picks up one of the old battle rifles, slamming the en bloc clip in place as he peered out the window. Obscuring the sun with his hand, he saw the rival gang looking them up and down. "These Mexicans really aren't too kind to strangers, are they?" "They're Brazilian, dumbass. Get it right." The gangster looked back at his companion, snickering as he switched the safety off. "Didn't you vote for Trump? Why do you care?" "Just cause I wanna make America great again don't mean that I can't tell a jumper from a swimmer." The two thugs laugh as the bus pulls to a stop. Up front, the rest of the gang starts to fumble around in anticipation. An RPG sits loaded and ready for use, as the gang's new leader stood up. "It's time to blow the competition away." "Emilio, time to slam on the pedal." Picking up speed, the Joker Gang hollered and yelled as they prepared to go to war. The gang leader pulls the slide back on his Glock, grinning maniacally underneath his mask. "School's out early, boys." ---- Brazilian Militia: x 7 Joker Gang: x 7 "Não é um pouco cedo para a escola estar fora?" The cartel leader asked with curiosity, absentmindedly unholstering his pistol as a force of habit. "Si..." His companion starts to say, before the sound of a rocket whizzing by abruptly ends the conversation. The silence of the favela is shattered as the bus slams into the wall of the Militia's hideout. Glass and stone debris fly as it busts a hole into the building. The driver of the pickup truck immediately turns on the ignition, signaling for them to get in. A Joker gang member pops his head out the window, firing his MAC-10 into the air intimidatingly. The cartel leader immediately fires his Desert Eagle at the exposed clown. The bullet slams into his head, showering the side of bus and the windows with bits of skull and brain. The thug's corpse falls limp as his comrade breaks down a window. He fires a shotgun shell at the pickup truck, before pumping it back again. The blast hit the passenger door and sent it off its hinges. He aimed again, and blasted a hole into the chest of the militiaman who'd been outside. He saw the rest of the cartel storm out of the hole created in the wall. One militiaman fired his Winchester, only narrowly missing them. The militia fired away, peppering the bus with a storm of lead. A Joker gangster returned fire with his M1. His last round emptied out with a PING as it slammed into a Brazilian's shoulder. The driver of the bus finished him off, spraying the last of his MAC-10's magazine into him. Jerking as the .45 ACP rounds slammed into him, he fell down dead as they tore across his lungs and heart. The Joker Gang starts to exit the bus, firing their weapons at any exposed militiaman. The Brazilians hop into the bed of the truck, laying down a volley of fire with their rifles and submachine guns. The bus driver starts to back the vehicle up, only for a stray bullet to pierce his side. He gripped his chest in pain, slouching forward over the wheel. When he rose again to look around, a militiaman finishes him off with a well-placed shot to the neck. The Joker Gang soon takes position within the building, with two grabbing as much money and drugs as they can carry. The leader holds a duffel bag full of cocaine, only for stray gunfire to hit the bag and force him to drop it. He looks over and finds the culprit- the militiaman wielding his FN FAL rifle. He fires five shots from his pistol at him. He misses the first two, but the other three hit him in the stomach and thigh. "Blow these guys to pieces!" A Joker gangster hefts up his RPG and aims it at the truck. The warhead slams into the ground beside the truck, peppering the nearby criminals in shrapnel and dust. He reloads, only for a militiaman with his grenade launcher to fire back. The explosive hit the wall above the rocket-wielding thug, who scurried outside to avoid the floor falling in on them. He tosses the useless rocket launcher aside, grabbing his dead teammates' shotgun and limping back into the bus. One piece of debris falls onto a slower Joker, landing on his head and fracturing his skull within. Left fazed and hurt, the gangster made an easy target as a militiaman picked him off with his Winchester. Leaning against the side of the truck, the wounded militiaman tossed his rifle aside and grabbed his pistol. He fired twice, the recoil throwing off his shots. The Joker gangster immediately emerged from his cover in the bus and fired a blast from his shotgun. The blast hit him squarely in the neck, almost decapitating the cartel thug as it killed him Before he could return to cover, a grenade launched into the side of the bus. The explosion killed him, sending the bus' side, glass, and shrapnel into him. The last three Joker gangsters looked uneasily at each other, the militamen converging on them. The pickup truck revved intimidatingly, and the cartel leader smugly fired his pistol in the air. "Entrega!" He yelled, his words sounding foreign to the other criminals. They sprinted down an alleyway, duffel bags in tow. THe leader turned around and hipfired his Glock, somehow managing to hit the first militiaman in the jaw. His comrades turn around as well, firing their rifles at anything that moves. One starts to reload, only for a cartel thug to finish him off with his own. They sprinted to the other side of the alley, turning the corner to see a marketplace. Removing their heist masks and tossing aside their long guns, carefully hiding their pistols underneath their coats. Walking through the streets, the gangsters hide their faces as the truck carrying militiamen arrives, scattering the civilians. Running away, the militiamen notice the blood-covered thugs and open fire. The leader catches a rifle round to the back, while the other is peppered with pistol rounds. Both straggle away, only to be blown up by the M79 grenade launcher. The cartel leader yells in victory, as do his men. He sits down, lights a cigarette, and drives his remaining gang back to their ruined hideout. Expert's Opinion The militamen may not have been as brutal as the Joker Gang, but what they lacked in unpredictability they more than made up for in arsenals, discipline, and tactics. The Joker Gang was all flair and intimidation, relying of fear to win fights. However, against a foe that hit just as hard and as much callousness, they didn't stand a chance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts